heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroic Breakdown
Heroic Breakdown (better known as Heroic BSOD (Blue Screen of Death)) is the opposite of the Villainous Breakdown and another form of Releasing Stress. Though can be comparable with releasing stress as both cases having similar causes, (upset about something, things don't go in his/her way, has a big fight that goes over the edge, or when it seems like all hope is lost), they expresses their stress in more excessive manner. Notable symptoms of the Heroic Breakdown are: * Turning white when becoming pale. * Shocked to the point of temporary mentally shutting down like catatonic person. * Attacking their enemies in blind fury that they even had little to no concern about their allies that they could harm by accident. * Runaway from everyone out of stressed by problems that caused their breakdown that forcing their allies/closest friend or family/love interest to track him/her down for comforting him/her. * Excessively expressing his/her anger to the point where they ended up causing damages that sometimes unintentional. Outcome of the breakdown in shortest term would be depressed or less eager to do anything that they had to do. In the longer term on the other hand, was suffering Post Traumatic Stress Disorder or worse, prone to suffer Heel-Face turned. Examples Anime and Manga Naruto * Obito suffers this after witnessing Rin's suicide by using Kakashi's raikiri against his will, causing Obito's Mangekyo Sharingan awakened where the process caused Kakashi, whom having one of Obito's sharingan knocked out of the pain of the said process. Obito then slaughtered entire Kirigakure shinobi forces that responsible for Rin's suicide and eventually turned to the dark side as he agreed to Madara's plan. However, he had no idea that ninjas that he killed were Madara's own pawns. Dragon Ball * Future Trunks: After Androids 17 and 18 awaken Android 16, Future Trunks goes insane and powers up to Super Saiyan and uses his buster cannon to destroy the Dr. Gero's lair. * Vegeta: After seeing Cell kill Future Trunks, Vegeta screams and powers up to Super Saiyan as he begins to attack Cell. * Jiren (Hero in his universe) after being defeated by Ultra Instinct Goku goes insane and tries to kill the audience members on the Bleachers only for Goku to save them, and then causes him to go berserk on Jiren telling him he'd never forgive anybody who'd try to hurt his friends Others * Ryūko Matoi: While fighting Nui after she admitted to killing Ryuko's father, Ryuko becomes consumed in so much blinding rage that it caused Senketsu to transform them both into a hideous, monstrous form. Then later in the series, Ryuko suffers another breakdown after learning that she is actually Ragyō's Kiryūin's daughter and a subject of her inhumane experiments. Literature * When Dumbeldore was killed by Severus Snape which the manner was too much as if he done so in cold-blood(only to later revealed by Snape himself later through his memories where his original intention was merly to prevent Dumbledore from suffering the painful death), Harry Potter lost his composure and proceed to attack him with Sectumsempra, only to the latter retaliates by disarming him and reveals that he was the inventor of the said spell. While Harry later regained his composure, hostility between them has made them became worse than ever. Comics * Spider-Man: After Green Goblin killed Gwen Stacy by tricking him to snap her neck by sent her fall and even expressed the high pride for it, Spider-Man went into blind fury and battered him. This however, was Goblin's plan so he can kill him in his lair, only for it to be backfires where the Goblin ended up impaling himself instead by accident. ** The similar breakdown also happened on his film counterpart that portrayed by Tobey Maguire, though not as bad as his comic book counterpart in spite of the situation that trigger his breakdown not so different with the latter due to in Tobey Maguire version's case, MJ and a tramway full of children was Green Goblin's victims and he is more successful to save both of them. The breakdown however, started when Green Goblin vows to give a painful death on MJ as worse as possible once he is done with him. Cartoon and Animated Films * Tommy Pickles: In The Rugrats Movie, having been abandoned by his friends and left to find for himself and his baby brother, Dil, Tommy finally snaps at Dil's greediness and attitude and plans to give Dil to the monkeys. However, as he's ready to dump banana baby food on Dil, the younger Pickles' demeanor changes to one of outright fear and Tommy sees himself in a puddle's reflection. This and Dil quickly clammering up to hug Tommy is enough to realize what he was doing was wrong. Both brothers apologize and Tommy brings Dil back to shelter. * Astrid Hofferson : Astrid swings her axe wildly, after Hiccup beats her on the last day of Dragon Training. * Franny Robinson: Brokenhearted with Wilbur's lies as well as brought Lewis to the future that led to their troubles, she punished Wilbur until the day he died. * Buzz Lightyear: Suffers this after seeing the advertisement on TV in Sid's house that reveals that he was a mere toy as stated by frustrated Woody several times earlier out of his belief that he is a real space ranger. * Jane (Peter Pan): Her breakdown was in form of crying over Tinker Bell's dying bed because the fact that her disbelief over fairies' existence and even stating that out loud in front of the fairy and Lost Boys (Peter Pan) has dangerously killed her in process, though her eventual believe with fairies eventually saved Tinker Bell. * Philoctetes: Loses his temper and attacks the Tall Theban for insulting his training of Achilles. * Cinderella: After her beautiful dress was torn by Anastasia and Drizella, she finally breaks down in tears and runs off to the garden, crying. She stops crying when her Fairy Godmother appeared and comforted her. In Addition, the Fairy Godmother also gave her a beautiful ball gown. Cinderella, now very happy, gratefully thanks the Fairy Godmother and goes to the ball, as the Fairy Godmother bids her farewell. * Princess Merida: Breaks down in tears when she rides away on Angus after the fight with her mother. * Wreck-It Ralph: Bursts forth and smashes the candy when Vanellope refused to help him. * Shrek: Breaks down in tears in the 4th film after realizing his mistake. * Hiro Hamada: When Baymax tries to convince him that killing Professor Callaghan is wrong and his brother is alive with him, Hiro bursts forth and yells "TADASHI'S GONE!", then begins to weep and says that to him softly. * The Beast/Prince Adam: Throws back his head and roars out of sadness when he lets Belle go. * Snoopy: Refuses to play Tennis during the Wimbledon game and smashes his racket to the ground starts screaming. * Lightning McQueen: His breakdown was in form of freaking out about the California Grand Prix when Lightning asks Van and Minny to call his pit crew to come rescue him, only for the couple to flee after they believed that Lightning has gone insane. * Joseph: Breaks down in anger and raging to God about his dream while being in prison. * Tim Drake: Breaks down in tears after shooting the Joker to the chest in Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker. * Mavis Dracula: Breaks down with ranting with Johnny, that Dennis is not a monster. * Balto: Breaks down in tears after his fall from the cliff, when he thinks he failed his mission to save the children. Live Action Films * Peter Pevensie: After Edmund is wounded by the White Witch, he yells his brother's name, then explodes and charges, bringing down some of the witch's minions in the process. * Finn: Screams Rey's name out of anguish when Kylo Ren captures her and drags her away. * Peter Pan (2003): When Tinker Bell drinks Hook's poison to save Peter, he breaks down in tears and screams her name. * Star-Lord: When his mother dies, he screams "NOOOOOO!" and runs out of the hospital in tears. * R.J MacReady: Suffers this when one of his friends, which actually one of The Thing in disguise that assimilate the latter, has framed him as an Imitation by torn a piece of his mantle. When cornered by the rest of his friends, he actually has suffer this earlier due to The Thing has spread paranoia among everyone and is cornered in the freezer room, threaten them that he would blow them up by a dynamite. After witnessing mutated Norris' head transformed into spider-like creature and thus, he discover an effective way to expose the disguised alien, he regain his composure, but not without fatally shot Clark that intervene when he attempt to prove his theory, much to Child's' chargin. * Spock: Horrified that his best friend and USS Enterprise Captain Kirk has recklessly fixed the generator without protection suit which caused him dying due to the radiation, Spock yells Khan's name in anger just as Khan himself suffer Villainous Breakdown. * Blue: When Charlie was killed by one of In Gen's soldiers as she and her pack decided to turned against their human allies under I-Rex's suggestion, Blue got angry and tries to masacre her killer and humans alongside them before realizing that the blame mostly on I-Rex and redeems herself, but not before killing Hoskins, who left her to die in the chaos. * Wanda Maximoff: Suffers this when she witnessed her twin brother commit a Heroic Sacrifice by saving Hawkeye and a boy whom gunned down by Ultron whom hijacked their ship, which prompt the furious Hulk to kick Ultron out from the said ship and allowed Wanda to avenge her brother's death. Unfortunately, because Ultron managed to escaped to one of his sentinels, Vision was the one whom officially avenged Pietro instead. * Katniss Everdeen: After putting an end to President Snow and President Coin's reign of terror, she arrives home and comes across Buttercup. Knowing that she lost Primrose Everdeen to Snow's bombs, Katniss sternly tells her cat to get out. When Buttercup stays put, Katniss flies into a blind rage and pique of sadness and yells at her that Prim is dead and no longer coming back. Then she breaks down in tears and hugs her pet. * Neytiri: After discovering that Jake Sully has betrayed her due to him actually affiliated with RDA whom willing to commit the destruction of her village alongside any Pandoran lifeform whom stood on their way, she yells at him in Na'vi and in English, telling him he will never be one of her kind. Neytiri also goes through a breakdown after her father is murdered and yells at Jake to go away and never come back. Fortunately though, she finally get over it later when Jake returned with Great Leonopteryx and revealed that RDA has betrayed him. * Luke Skywalker: Unleashing the Big NOOO! upon hearing that Darth Vader was actually his biological father. * Sam Cahill: After hearing that Grace has slept together with Tommy, he lashes at Grace and sabotages the kitchen, thinking that his brother, Tommy and Grace had sex together. * Benjamin Mee: After Dylan asks him why is he yelling, he starts to explode and rages at him, that it's a good dream. When Benjamin Mee yells at him that it's got cool animals in it and some pretty great people too. * Will Hunting: Lashes at Skylar and yells and curses at her. * Anakin Skywalker: After he failed to rescue his mother, Shmi Skywalker, He went on a breakdown and started to kill all the Tusken Raiders in the Tusken Camp because it was their fault who did this to his mother. The breakdown itself also foreshadows the death of his wife, Padme and his transformation into Darth Vader. * Garfield was very angry and jealous to Odie so he hits Odie's ball away which wrecks Jon's office. * Owen Grady knocking the dinosaur models off the table because he was very fed up therefrom Claire Dearing didn't listen to him about The Indominus Rex. * Bruce Nolan: Upon learning that his rival Evan Baxter got the anchor job instead of him, Bruce has a childish and hysterical tirade on air, which results in him being fired. Live-Action TV * George Costanza: * Miles O'Brien: In the episode, "Hard Time" after Molly pesters her father, Miles screams at Molly and almost hits her. Video Games * Chris Redfield suffers this twice, where the first due to Wesker seemingly killed his partner and best friend Jill Valentine (which actually ruse that done by Wesker to brainwash her into his minion) and when Carla Radames forced him to watch all of his men killed by her B.O.W.s. It's fortunate that he able to overcome them all albeit had difficulty to overcome the second one as he at first, reduced into a drunkard due to suffering amnesia but partially remembered his ordeals and second, his pursuit for Carla made him sparring with his own ally Leon S. Kennedy. * Sash Lilac: In one blooper, when Carol asks her if she could just "be Miss Heropants" some other time, she snaps and starts ranting about having to go check on the civilians right away and shouts that they won't be able to get through the plot if she doesn't, which is where she breaks the fourth wall. * Kratos: Western Animation * Zuko: When his friends tries to ease the situation by relax during his training session with Aang but the said relaxing was too much to the point that they overestimate the imminent moments for the final battle with Ozai, he ultimately yelling at them and even chasing Aang whom tries to get along (which made everything worse from start). Fortunately, he eventually calmed himself down after he gained their attention. ** His tragic life also the trigger of his previous breakdown where he releases all of his stresses on the storm over his pain. The last time he had another breakdown was when he became a firelord until he discovered that the cause of the breakdown was his fear to became as evil as his father was. * Edd: When he couldn't take a shower, he experienced the madness and began to roll around in the dirt. * Po: Snapping of Mei Li's selfishness yelling that when something it's wrong it's indeed wrong. * Ned Flanders: In the episode "Hurricane Neddy", Ned suffers a nervous breakdown after his house has been destroyed by a hurricane in Springfield. Later, after his friends and neighbors, including Homer Simpson crudely rebuild his house and it eventually collapses, Ned finally snaps at the townspeople of Springfield and at Homer before going to a mental hospital. The breakdown itself also counts as both hero's rage and berserk button, due to his sudden outburst which came from his long-awaited suppressed anger at his parents for not raising him right. * SpongeBob SquarePants: In the episode "Rock Bottom", SpongeBob becomes extremely furious and lets out a raging grunt after seeing the Egg hatching three baby yellow creatures that jumped in front of him, thus making him now 332nd in line. This is reasonable as every single inhabitants of Rock Bottom (except a gentle orange anglerfish whom help him in the end of the episode) not only communicate in the different manner with ordinary people (words in their lines are mostly either replaced or followed by blewing a raspberry), but also naturally antagonistic/hostile toward non-deep sea creatures. * Squidward Tentacles: * Joe Swanson: Always loses his temper and screams very loudly because of his anger issues. For example: Joe doesn't want to finish eating his steak and starts shooting it. * Ren Höek snaps and wants to punish Kowalski. * Mr. Gus snaps when Uncle Grandpa starts talking about the treasure map. * Francine Smith: In the episode "American Fung", Francine screams after Stan tries to cheer her up and she freaks out in the mental hospital before the staff take her away. * Fred Flintstone: Throws a temper tantrum after coming home from work while being stuck in heavy traffic. * Mr. Krabs: In the episode, "Squeaky Boots", Mr. Krabs finally snaps about stealing the boots from Spongebob and eventually dips them in a vat of oil and eats them up in order to get rid of them. The breakdown itself also count as the villainous breakdown due to his guilt, combined with hallucination where he hears the squeaky noise from everyone's mouth that forced him to confess. * Ron Stoppable: Coupled with Kim's relationship with Eric blossoming, and Bueno Nacho becoming overcrowded with a horde of kids begging for the new Diablo toy, Ron is finally pushed over the edge and he snatches the reporter's microphone and screams that he's losing everything he ever loved. * Leatherhead (2012 TMNT): Loses his temper and attacks the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in a fit of rage. * Patrick Star: In the episode, "Valentine's Day", Patrick finally snaps and rages in the amusement park after realizing that he didn't get a gift for Valentine's Day. * Steven Universe: In the episode, "Gemcation" Steven tried calling and texting Connie Maheswaran and breaks down in tears after realizing that Connie hasn't responded once. Internet * Angry Video Game Nerd ** The end of the Dick Tracy review shows the Nerd at full-blown insanity with pure rage. He starts screaming about the game's unfair difficulty so loudly that the audio clips while coming closer and closer to the screen, starts drinking beer like crazy (wetting his clothes in the process), starts screaming bloody murder while pushing his face into a pillow, a brief montage of him screaming "FUCK" in various parts of his house follows, and even then, he pierces the cartridge with a drill. Then he looks at the cartridge, spinning because he wasn't holding it and it was still on the drill, with a demented stare, at that, and the screen finally cuts to black as he destroys it with his hammer while the cartridge is still spinning. This is the Nerd's angriest and most terrifying moments in the entire show. ** He similarly breaks down when he finds his old childhood books and discovers that they say Berenstain rather than Berenstein as he remembered. * RWBY ** Ruby Rose: Screams Pyrrha Nikos' name while her Silver Eyes ability activates after she witnesses Cinder Fall killing her. ** Yang Xiao Long: Screams at the top of her lungs when she sees Adam Taurus stabbing Blake Belladonna and recklessly lunges at him. ** Jaune Arc: Throws his scroll away in frustration while calling Weiss and begging her and Ruby to save Pyrrha. * Nostalgia Critic ** Becomes very hyperactive over the sheer stupidity of Battlefield Earth ''and runs around his room screaming random obscenities while the camera speeds up. ** In the review of ''The NeverEnding Story 3 that he was getting angry when the Rock Biter is been changed him to kindful to lazy and even the music that he was going insane, but in the ending credits of the film he would like to heard the classic music but it use the Rock Biter music then Nostalgia Critic walks off, drives off to the workshop to buy the hammer, then smashes the DVD of the movie, going insane in the process of destroying it. ** Another famous breakdown is in the beginning of the review of FoodFight! that he was watch this that he was shocked that he wreck the DVD and even the food's with the frying pan (which it was an parody of Catwoman from Batman Returns) that he warns the people of this film. Quotes Category:Events Category:About Heroes